Remember
by EnderMagic979
Summary: Paige had just started a new life on a desrted island, when she finds a girl, asleep in the desert. The girl, who Paige names Mia, has no memories. All she can remember is waking up in Paige's small house. Together, Mia and Paige set out to uncover Mia's past. Rated T just in case. Set in Minecraft. Sorry about terrible description.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige POV**

I looked down at her. I had just left my parents to start my own life in a new world, and the last thing I'd expected to see in my new home was her. The land I was on was deserted. I knew it was. It was in the middle of the ocean, months away from any other land. And yet here she was, lying face up in the sand, fast asleep. She looked about my age, 15, or maybe a little younger. She had dark brown hair that swept all the way down her body to her hips and pale, flawless skin. That was what struck me about her. There was not a single spot, mole, cut or indent in her skin. It was so perfect, it was almost unearthly. How did she get here? More to the point, why was she here? I wondered whether to leave her there. I had just started an independent life. I was already struggling to get food into my mouth, let alone another, I couldn't take her on… but just leaving her there, asleep and defenceless, still felt wrong

There's a famous saying, which says **"Treat others how you would like to be treated yourself." **That's why I took her. I wouldn't like to be left on an almost deserted island, in the middle of a desert because a selfish girl couldn't handle the responsibility of a housemate. So, despite all the risks, I dragged the girl back to the woods, built a quick shelter, and waited for her to wake up.

**So, that's the first chapter! Did you like it? Please tell me so I know whether to carry it on or not.**

**See ya next time, Minecraft fans!**

**EnderMagic979**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl (Mia) POV**

"Hello?"

I groaned as I woke up. Someone was leaning over me, but my vision was blurry and unclear.

"Hello?"

The person spoke again. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I could see clearly now. A girl with scruffy red hair tied back in a quick, high ponytail met my eyes.

"Um...hello?" What was I supposed to say to her? Did she know me?

"Ahh, so you can speak." smiled the girl.

"Of...of course I can...ca...can't everybody?"

"It's called sarcasm." the girl sighed. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is why you're here."

"Why...why am I here"

The girl sighed again. "I dunno, that's why I'm asking you!"

"Well...umm...I don't...I don't really know..."

"You don't KNOW? You can't just not know, we're in the middle of the sea on a deserted island, you can have just teleported here!"

I rubbed my head and closed my eyes once more. I was to tired to speak. "I can't remember..." I mumbled.

The girl sat down next to me. "What do you remember?"

I thought hard, but my only memories were of the past few minutes in this small, wooden house.

"Nothing... I can't remember anything..."

* * *

**Paige POV**

How could she remember nothing? I'd heard of amnesia... maybe she had that...

"So, you can't even remember your name?" I asked her

"No..."

"Well your going to need one. How about..." I scanned my brain for all the nice girls names I knew. "Catherine? Kayla? Amy? Mia? Mary?"

"Mia... I like that name..." said the girl. "Mia..."

"Okay, Mia it is then! I'm Paige, by the way."

**So...two chapters in! Sorry the first two have been a bit...dull.**

**They're gonna get better!**

**CAKE FOR ALL!**

**~EnderMagic979~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, um... sorry the last two chapters have been kinda...lame!**

**This is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate it is you guys commented, so I know how to improve.**

**Also, I'm hoping to spice things up a bit now... notice how this story is Adventure/Romance? Well romance isn't to far away!**

**~EnderMagic979~ **

**Paige POV**

It soon became clear to me that Mia and I didn't have nearly enough tools and blocks to last us our first night, so I left Mia back in the house and went to collect wood, stone, wool and any other things I came across. However, soon the sun started to disappear behind the island. I was dragging back the last load of stone to the house, and I was almost there when I heard a low moaning coming from right behind me. I spun around, meeting the sights of a rotten-green zombie, arms outstretched towards me. Normally, I could've taken him down right there and then, but for some reason, I panicked. I don't know why I was so scared, maybe it was the shock, or the fact that I was defenceless, but whatever it was, I must have shown my fear pretty obviously, because next thing I knew, Mia was charging outside towards me, and with stone sword in one hand, and pure determination in the other, she sliced at the mob and killed him (or her, zombies don't really have genders) in one blow.

"Sorry." panted Mia when we got inside.

"Sorry for what? You just saved my life!" Okay, so saving my life was kinda over-exaggerating, but I still would've taken a bit of damage if it wasn't for her.

Mia blushed shyly. "Well, you told me to stay in the house...I just saw you were in trouble and I wasn't really thinking and..."

"Thanks" I interrupted. "You can fight really well. For a girl that doesn't remember how to make wood planks, that pretty impressive."

I laughed as Mia's cheeks grew a dark shade of scarlet. "You should see yourself. You're blushing like a Russian doll!"

"Um, Paige..."

"Yeah?"

"What do I look like?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, I can't remember."

"Um..." how are you supposed to tell someone what they look like? "Well, you have pale skin, err, thin cheeks and the cutest brown eyes."

Mia giggled. "How can eyes be cute?"

"It's a flirty way of saying beautiful." I smiled "Hey, why don't you come mining with me tomorrow? I could use someone with your combat skills."

"Sure!" grinned Mia, as she snuggle down into her new bed. "I'd be happy to assist."

I smiled " Night, Mia."

"Goodnight, Paige"

There's a saying that says **"Treat others how you would like to be treated yourself." **and that's what I did with Mia. And because I did that, I now have a new friend.

**Sorry my chapters are so short, I'm gonna try and make 'em longer.**

**Something big happens next chapter, but I'm not telling ya what!**

**I NO OWN MINECRAFT! (If I did you would be able to tame the Ender dragon.)**

**~EnderMagic979~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mia POV**

I looked around me at the large crevasse. Paige had explained the ores to me earlier that day. The ores we wanted were coal, iron and, if we found any, diamond. I was thinking about how deep underground we were, when I heard Paige call "Hey Mia, come help me mine this iron!" I quickly made my way to the sheltered cave where she was. She was standing by a small vein of yellowy-white rock, prying at it with a stone pickaxe.

"Here," she said, passing me the spare pick. "You try."

I desperately tried to dislodge the ore, but had little success. A few minutes of mining later, Paige finally finished mining the iron.

"Right, when we get home, we can smelt this up and craft some better tools." She smiled. "Come on, let's look for some more."

We wandered through the stone labyrinth, finding little more than 9 pieces of coal and 2 iron. We were just about to head back home, when Paige grabbed my arm, so suddenly that I let out a small yelp.

"Shhh…" she whispered, "Do you here that?" I listened closely. Groans, clattering and hisses filled my ears. They weren't close, but they were still clear. "Hey, I bet it's a dungeon!" exclaimed Paige "There'll be chests with food and saddles and stuff in them. We should go look for it." I nodded in agreement. The saddles I wasn't so bothered about, but I could really do with some food. All I'd had for breakfast was an apple, and my hunger was growing rapidly. "Come on then, let's go find this dungeon!"

About ten minutes of searching later, we finally came across a small, damp dungeon, sealed off by a hard stone wall. This was great of course, but once we had mined away the stone wall, an army of skeletons, zombies and spiders came flying at us.

"Come on Mia, lets show these mobs whose boss!" grinned Paige. We both held our stone swords at the ready, and started to slash our way through the colossal heap of monsters. However, they just kept on coming. Skeletons shooting, zombies growling, spiders jumping on top of me… my head was spinning, vision gone blurry, world going black…and that was when it happened.

**Paige POV**

"Mia? Mia?" I stared at my friend. She was standing rigid in the middle of a swarm of zombies, not paying any attention to the fact she was being attacked. "MIA?!" I grabbed her by the shoulder, and turned her around to face me. Her eyes were glazed over, her body frozen. She looked like one of those amazing wax models that look so life-like, you can't tell the difference between them and the real person. I carried on fighting until all the monsters were gone, torched the spawner and then turned my attention back to Mia. She wasn't standing anymore, instead she was slumped in the corner of the dungeon, rubbing her head. "Mia! What happened?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I…I…I think…"

"Yes? Mia, what is it?"

"I think I just…I just had a memory…"

"What happened in the memory?" I questioned as soon as we were out of the cave. Mia screwed up her forehead, staring down at the grass.

"Well, I was in a dark room and there were loads of skeletons, all shooting at me, and all I had to defend myself was a wooden sword. And I slashed and swiped but for every mob I killed, another seemed to spawn and I was tired, my arms ached, my ears were ringing, my brow was wet … and I collapsed on the floor. And then I saw a hand….a club…and an agonising pain in my head…. and then it all went black."

I listed closely to Mia's words, trying to make sense of them all. It sounded like some sort of boot camp. There was no doubt that the man must have hit her with the club, but why? And why, if she _was_ at a boot camp, was she here now?

"I just…don't get it." I mumbled, as I sorted the stuff we found while mining into various chests. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Nothing..." sighed Mia "No, wait! There was this weird symbol on the wall…it was like, umm…I can't describe it."

"Don't worry about it. The memories will come back at their own pace." I said. "C'mon, let's get some sleep."

It was late that night when I was awoken by sobbing.

"Mia?" I said, sleepily.

"Who am I Paige?" wept Mia "Who am I?"

"Aw, Mia" I said, putting my arm around her. "It doesn't matter who you are or where you came from. What matters is who you are _now. _" Mia nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her neck and sung her a lullaby that my sister used to sing to me when our parents were arguing.

_The moon has risen high in sky,_

_Night and her stars have appeared._

_But as long as you're here, next to me,_

_There is nothing at all to be feared._

_"Thank you, oh thank you," the wolf, she howls,_

_Under the magic moonlight._

_"Oh thank you, oh thank you," she howls, she howls,_

_"For giving me you tonight."_

**So, Mia's memory has started to come back! **

**But will she discover some things she'd rather keep buried in the past?**

**You'll have to wait and see!**

**I'm gonna go and eat some chocolate now, so see ya next time!**

**~EnderMagic979~**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Hiya, it's EnderMagic here (well dur!) and I just wanna say I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating my story for AGES, I've been really busy, I've had writers' block and I don't have much free time anymore, so I will still post chapters, but not every 2-3 days like I used to.**

**I'm working on ****_Remember _****chapter 5, and it will be coming out soon. I'm also working on a new Herobrine story called ****_Now you see me, now you don't _****(inspired by SkyGirl68, please go check her out she is EPIC!) so that will also be out soon.**

**Sooo, thats it for now,**

**See you soon, minecrafters and mangos! (I am terrible at alliteration)**

**~EnderMagic979~**

**P.S. If anyone has any good art for ****_Remember, _****please PM me!**


End file.
